


A Helping Hand

by Awseomness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alexis has a penis, Alpha Alexis, Ambiguity with regard to canon, Dancingdivashipping, Despair for the DancingDivaShippers who do not like ABO, Dub Names for the characters, F/F, Fingering, Food is mentioned then ignored for the rest of the fic, Implied Lustershipping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Escapeshipping, Omega Zuzu, Omegaverse, Porn Without Plot, They remain unfed, Vaginal Sex, Zuzu has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: While staying with Alexis, Zuzu goes into a heat more intense than she's used to. Thankfully, Alexis is a good friend who's willing to help out.Also, apparently the author is legitimately into ABO now, so that's fun.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	A Helping Hand

When Alexis came home from her morning run, there was a delicious smell in the air. She couldn't quite place it, citrus and lilac and something else. It made her feel energized and hungry. The smell persisted through her shower, and seemed to grow even stronger as she made breakfast.

She had a bounce in her step as she made her way to Zuzu's room carrying a tray with breakfast foods on top. Hash browns, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice (the smell had definitely put the craving for orange juice in Alexis' head). She shifted it onto her forearm so she could knock.

"Zuzu, can I come in? I made breakfast."

"Um!" Zuzu's voice sounded strained, and she was breathing heavily. "Y-yeah. Go ahead."

Alexis stepped inside and found herself hit with a wave of that smell, so thick and pervasive she had to take a step back and steady herself. The food on her tray clattered, but she managed to keep it steady. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Zuzu.

"You're in heat." It was matter of fact. She didn't even really need to say it, Zuzu definitely already knew.

The pink-haired girl brought her blanket up to cover her blushing cheeks, but nodded.

"Well, hey. Nothing wrong with that." Alexis walked over next to the bed and set the tray down on the bedside table. "It happens. Are you doing alright?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't usually hit me this hard." She lowered her blanket to get a look at the food. But then her gaze traveled from the tray to Alexis' hand. Then up her muscular arm, over her generous chest, and up to her beautiful face. Zuzu flushes a deeper red and looked away. "What about you? Are you going to be okay here with all this Omega in the air?"

Alexis laughed, but it was the awkward laugh of someone conceding a point. "It's not my first time smelling a cute girl in heat. I can handle myself."

"That's good." She let her eyes wander over Alexis' body again, trying to be subtle about it. She appreciated that Alexis was able to maintain this sort of casual friendliness. It was comforting.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"I don't suppose Fusion developed a total heat suppressant, did it?"

"Afraid not. But I can get you a cold compress and the regular stuff."

"Yes please."

Alexis nodded with a kind smile and left the room. As soon as she was out of there, however, she needed to lean against the wall and take a deep breath of fresh air. Zuzu's heat was strong, and it was stirring every alpha instinct Alexis had. She kind of wished she hadn't already showered. A cold one would be nice about now.

She glanced down and found she was already tenting her skirt. She bit her lip and prayed Zuzu hadn't noticed. The last thing she wanted to do was make Zuzu feel vulnerable or unsafe during her heat.

The cold compress was easy enough to acquire, it was waiting in the first aid kit. Unfortunately, when she went to the medicine cabinet she found the fast-acting heat relief was completely gone. She cursed under her breath. The stuff doesn't get rid of heat completely, but it makes it a lot easier to suffer through. Some omegas, those with gentler heat cycles, can even continue as normal as long as they take it.

"Well, I've got the compress." Alexis said as she re-entered Zuzu's bedroom. She was heartened to see her guest had eaten some of her breakfast. "But it looks like we're out of the regular stuff. One of the students must have used the last of it, and it could be a while before we're able to resupply."

Zuzu took the compress and pressed it to her lower abdomen, shuddering with relief as she did. Alexis' eyes widened and she swallowed to try to supress an errant thought.

"I appreciate it anyway." Zuzu hugged it to her middle. She had clearly been sweating from it all, and even through her pajamas the cold felt like heaven. "I'll put on a brave face and suffer through it. It's nothing I can't handle."

"I'm glad." Alexis sat down on the bed and scratched her cheek. "Do you... have an alpha back home?"

Zuzu considered her answer. "Not really. The only alpha I interact with all that often is Julia, and she's more of a rival than anything. She did give me her Crystal Rose card, though."

"She sounds nice."

"Absolutely not."

She had such a serious expression, Alexis couldn't help but laugh. In a second, Zuzu was laughing with her. For just a little bit, they were able to forget about Zuzu's problem and just enjoy each other's company.

"What about you?" Zuzu asked, catching Alexis off-guard.

"What's that?"

"Well, you said I wasn't the first cute girl in heat you smelled." Zuzu smiled at her in a way that was totally unfair. "And I'm sure a strong, reliable, gorgeous alpha like yourself has had a lot of suitors. Is there a special someone in your life?"

Alexis shook her head. "Dueling is my life. Has been forever, even before I came to the Academy. There's never really been space in my life for someone like that."

"Really? No one?"

"Well..." Her expression fell and she looked down at her hands. "There was Kumi. She wasn't an omega, but she was my best friend. I always kind of suspected she liked me, but I never did anything about it. Maybe I should have."

Alexis took a deep breath, but smiled when she felt Zuzu's hand on her shoulder.

The smile was short-lived. Zuzu groaned, doubling over and hugging the compress tighter to her midsection. Alexis was already on her feet. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"It's not pain. It's more like need." Zuzu's fingernails dug into the sleeves of her pajamas. "It's urgent, and hard to ignore, and..." she glanced away, sheepishly, "I can smell you too."

Alexis blanched. She hadn't even noticed she was reacting like that, though now that it was brought up she could definitely detect her own scent in the air, mingling with Zuzu's. It wasn't like her to forget herself like that. "I'm so sorry. I should get out of here."

"Alexis, wait!" Zuzu caught her wrist, keeping her in place.

She stopped, and slowly turned around. Zuzu wrapped both of her hands around Alexis', her fingers running softly over the back in a way that was definitely unfair. Her eyes were soft, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were curled up in the gentlest smile Alexis had ever seen.

"There is one way to get a heat to end early." She pulled Alexis a little closer, and Alexis didn't resist. "But, I need help to make it work. ...If you're interested."

Alexis stared at the dueltainer for a long moment, concern and indecision on her face. "Zuzu, you're in heat. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

She shook her head. "I'd regret it way more if I didn't offer. You're amazing, Alexis. As long as you promise not to bite me or breed me, I would love for you to fuck me."

Alexis got down on her knees, bringing her to Zuzu's eye level. Her stare was intense, boring into Zuzu's eyes looking for any hint of uncertainty. "You're sure?"

She met Alexis' gaze. "I'm sure."

And then Alexis' lips were on hers, pushing her down onto her back. Her kiss was greedier than her demeanor had let on, like she was claiming Zuzu's mouth as her own. She crawled up onto the bed, knocking the compress away so she could straddle the smaller girl and pin her hands to the bed. Her tongue pushed past Zuzu's lips, greeted by a welcoming moan from somewhere in Zuzu's throat.

This close, Zuzu's scent was almost overwhelming. If she closed her eyes, everything became citrus and lilac and Zuzu, flooding her senses, and god she wanted more. She broke the kiss only to bury her nose in Zuzu's neck, in her hair, breathing it in. Zuzu moaned aloud when Alexis kissed at her neck, at her shoulder.

She sat up, straddling Zuzu's midsection, and tore off her gloves, her jacket, her shirt. She threw them wherever, all that mattered was that they were gone. She caught Zuzu staring at her breasts, still contained by her lacy black bra, and she smiled to herself. She reached behind herself a little slower, letting this be more of a show as she undid the clasps and let her bra come away too.

Zuzu gasped and leaned up to touch them. Alexis was proud of her chest, it was hard not to be when it garnered the kind of attention it did. She didn't always appreciate that attention, when it came in the form of leers and sexual comments, but as Zuzu ran her fingers gently over them, staring with unmasked delight, she let herself indulge in that pride.

"Your boobs are amazing." Zuzu breathed as her hands massaged and groped at them, testing their weight, their bounce, their give.

"They can be a real pain in the neck. Literally. But I'm happy with them." Alexis put a hand to Zuzu's chest and pushed her back down so she could unbutton the dueltainer's pajama top. "Though now I'm curious about yours."

Zuzu wasn't wearing a bra to bed, because she's a reasonable person with reasonably-sized breasts, so when her PJs came open Alexis was greeted with the sight of two perky little boobs with pointy pink nipple staring back at her. A stark contrast to her own massive, tan-nippled breasts.

"They're not nearly as impressive." Zuzu blushed and glanced away.

Alexis was having none of that. "I think they're beautiful." Her hands were more calloused than Zuzu's, but no less gentle as they graced Zuzu's angel-soft skin. The girl beneath her took a sharp breath, arching her back as Alexis' thumb moved over her nipples. "Plus, when they're small like this, they're way more sensitive."

Zuzu made a strangled sound of pleasure as Alexis brought her mouth down to pepper her chest with kisses. Then she writhed as she felt Alexis work her knee between her legs and press up against her crotch. Her hips seemed to work on their own, grinding against it.

Alexis chuckled as she lifted her head back up. "Someone's eager."

"I'm fucking desperate, 'Lexi!" Zuzu's hips kept grinding. Alexis could feel the wetness even through two layers of clothing. Zuzu wasn't kidding.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." Alexis shifted so she was laying on her side, propped up on one elbow. One hand stroked Zuzu's hair while her other trailed its way down Zuzu's stomach, past her waistband and into her panties. Her fingers combed through the delightful field of pubic hairs that surrounded Zuzu's sex, slick with her juices.

Zuzu grabbed Alexis' shoulder to ground herself as her breath caught. Alexis' fingers hadn't even done anything yet, just touched her, and it felt so good.

"You're so wet~"

Alexis slipped two fingers inside without resistance. Zuzu hitched her hips with an animalistic sound and her hand flew down to Alexis there and press her deeper inside her. She couldn't take her hand away, but she could explore with the fingers already inside, and she made a point of memorizing Zuzu's walls just by touch.

"And you're so hot, too! No wonder you're so needy, it's like a sauna in here."

"You're teasing me!" Zuzu whined.

"Only because you're so cute." Alexis bent down to kiss Zuzu's mouth, and Zuzu threw her arms around the taller girl's neck to keep her there, keep her kissing her. This meant Alexis' hand was free to start fingering her properly, pumping those two fingers in and out, tracing their fingertips along her sensitive walls, and Zuzu hitched her hips up to meet them.

It didn't take much for Zuzu to cum. Just a moment of Alexis moving her thumb to brush against her clit and Zuzu's whole body tensed. She used Alexis' mouth to muffle the cry she made as climax rocked through her body. Alexis didn't stop her fingers, prolonging the orgasm until Zuzu dropped from her neck and went limp.

Alexis pulled her hand slowly from Zuzu's panties and admired her handy work. Her eyes traveled across Zuzu's limp, panting body. Her flushed cheeks and her heaving chest. Her happy, half-lidded expression. Then she brought her hand up to the light. It was absolutely covered in Zuzu, most strongly between her two middle fingers. She ran her tongue between them to savor the taste. Even there, the keyword was "citrus".

She lay back down to play with Zuzu's hair. "So... are we calling it there?"

It's not necessarily a one and done thing. There's no way to make a heat end immediately, but you can coax it into simmering down and ending early by tricking your body into thinking you've bred (and if you have the right pheromones in the mix so it thinks it was bred by an alpha, all the better). Left alone, a heat could continue for a full week, but properly coaxed it could be as little as two days. A busy day of furious masturbation has been known to douse the flames of a heat, but sometimes nothing can beat proper, penetrative sex with an alpha.

"Do you want to call it?" Zuzu's voice was breathy as she turned to look Alexis in the eye.

Alexis let herself acknowledge the raging hard-on in her skirt. She wanted to be touched - needed to be touched! - almost as badly as Zuzu did, and if they called it here she was going to go to her room immediately for some furious masturbation of her own. But that was her problem to deal with, not Zuzu's responsibility.

"I don't." She answered honestly. "I really want to fuck your brains out. But, like I said, I have pretty good self-control, so it's entirely up to you."

"Do you have protection?"

Alexis pulled a condom from a pocket on her skirt. The packaging had a winking Winged Kuriboh on it, which was adorable if a bit out of place. "Always."

"Then I want you to fuck my brains out."

Alexis grinned and rolled off the bed so she could remove her skirt, her shorts, and her boxers underneath. Zuzu took the opportunity to shrug out of her unbuttoned PJs and shove off her pants and panties. In a moment, they were both naked.

Someone said "Oh, wow-" but neither registered which of them it was.

Zuzu had seen porn. She knew the difference between pornography and reality, and she knew that the anatomy she saw onscreen was often unrealistic and exaggerated. So she had really expected Alexis to be smaller. Now, Alexis' cock wasn't like the impossible monsters that cropped up in some hentai, it was proportionate to her body and didn't look at all out of place standing at attention, jutting out from her groin. It was just big. And beautiful. And Zuzu couldn't take her eyes away from it.

"It's a heart!" Alexis was looking at Zuzu's artfully trimmed bush with undisguised delight. "And a natural pink, I see." She winked.

Zuzu snorted. That was one way to keep the tension broken.

Alexis tore the condom's packaging open with her teeth, a move she'd seen in a manga once and made note of. The condom itself was light blue and rolled down easily. It suited her, and honestly Zuzu was a little embarrassed to even be thinking that about a condom, but it added to Alexis' aura of dominance and control.

Zuzu's legs were wide apart and she reached down to spread the petals of her waiting pussy, like spreading the petals of a flower. Alexis' eyes lazer-focused, her expression intense and hungry.

Alexis' weight shifted the bed, pulling Zuzu toward her like gravity. In a second, Alexis had Zuzu's legs over her shoulders and her cock pointed straight at Zuzu's sopping wet pussy. She licked her lips and pressed the head against the opening, reveling in the groan of pleasure and need it elicited from her partner's throat.

"If I go too fast or too hard, or if you just want to stop, let me know." Alexis said, as much for herself as for Zuzu. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself once she was actually inside.

"I will. Now fuck me."

Alexis shifted her hips forward, plunging inside. Even through the latex barrier, she could feel how hot and wet Zuzu was. And tight. Much tighter than she had felt around her fingers. For a moment, she didn't think she'd make it all the way in. But that moment was short-lived, and her hips came to rest against Zuzu's thighs.

She looked up at Zuzu's face. The smaller girl's every breath was a moan and her eyes were rolled back. Her mouth hung open, a line of drool trickling down her cheek. She looked amazing, beautiful.

Zuzu arched her back when Alexis shifted backwards, pulling out of her before pushing back in. Her fingers gripped the sheets and her legs writhed, held in place only by Alexis' powerful arms. The fire raging inside her battled with the heat of Alexis' member that delved into her for supremacy. And Alexis was winning. Her own heat seemed paltry compared to the sensation of Alexis plunged into her, faster and harder.

Alexis leaned forward, catching Zuzu's cheeks in her hands and kissing her, claiming her mouth as thoroughly as she claimed her flower. Zuzu kissed back as best as she could, but it was all so overwhelming there wasn't much she could do. She whined when Alexis abandoned her mouth to latch her lips onto Zuzu's neck.

For a brief moment of clear thought, Zuzu worried that Alexis was going to bite her, claim her as her mate. Another, much louder part of her mind wasn't worried at all. It wanted that. She wanted Alexis to bite down, to mark her, to scent her, to declare to all the world that Zuzu belonged to Alexis and Alexis alone.

But Alexis kept her promise. She kept her teeth away, even as she kissed and sucked at Zuzu's neck, leaving a deep red hickey. Zuzu wrapped her legs around Alexis' middle, her arms around Alexis' shoulder, holding her tight. Holding her close.

They came together. Alexis hitched her hips forward and ripped her mouth away as orgasm rocked up her spine and she fired her load. Zuzu screamed as she came, loud and wild in stark contrast to her musical voice. Her fingernails dug into Alexis' back, trailing red marks until she fell limp. Alexis collapsed on top of her and rolled off, staring at the ceiling.

As they panted, catching their breath, Zuzu moved her hand over to find Alexis' and hold it tight. "Thank you."

Alexis smiled. She would have laughed, but laughing was hard. "Any time."

"Well, don't say that. I feel better right now, but my heat's not over yet."

"I mean it." Alexis turned her head to look at her. "All you have to do is ask, and we'll go again."

Zuzu blushed. Then nodded. She squeezed Alexis hand and brought their lips together to kiss her once more.


End file.
